


Valentine's Day with a Side of Kink

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cuffs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Johnlock Fluff, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Spreader Bars, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wartenberg Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is surprisingly romantic in a decidedly kinky way.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John had started to protest... loudly... when Sherlock had insisted that he go for milk, "Now, John. We need it now," but then his eyes fell on the calendar and he remembered the date: February 14. His suspicions were immediately raised, but he very carefully complained just enough to be convincing as he shrugged on his coat and grabbed his mobile and keys.

"Is there anything else your majesty requires while I'm out?" John called in the general direction of the kitchen. When he didn't get an answer, he muttered a fond, "Git," and went on his way. The doctor made certain to take a bit longer than normal at the store and even dallied on his way back to the flat. He didn't know what Sherlock had in mind precisely, but he wanted to give him as much time as he needed to prepare.

When John arrived back at 221, it was to find a red bow tied to the front door handle. Attached to the bow was a card. The doctor shifted the milk to his right hand and tugged on the ribbon that trailed from the bow. It came unravelled and John caught the card as it slid down the ribbon. Flipping it over, he read what was written on the back:

_My dearest blogger, this, our first Valentine's Day together as a couple, is the first one that has held any meaning for me. You have given it meaning just as you have given my life meaning. Follow the red ribbon to receive your reward for having changed my life in the very best of ways. -SH_

John was grinning like a child on Christmas morning. He pushed open the door and looked in. There was a red ribbon trailing through the foyer and up the stairs. Red rose petals were scattered hither and yon. From up the stairs, came the sweet strains of the violin. John's heart fluttered in his chest. He'd had no idea that Sherlock was such a romantic.

Stooping, John picked up the ribbon with his left hand and ascended the stairs. He stopped on the landing just outside the flat and savoured the moment of anticipation. Finally, he pushed the door open. Sherlock was standing there, playing his violin. He was bathed in the warm glow of the fire and at least a dozen red candles that had been placed around the flat. The detective was gloriously nude except for the deep red cuffs at his wrists and ankles and the matching red collar around his neck. The ribbon was attached to the collar.

Sherlock improvised an ending for the piece he was playing, then placed his violin and bow on the desk. John dropped the milk and gave the ribbon a tug. Sherlock's arms fell to his sides and he fairly slithered across the room to stand in front of the gawping doctor. "Happy Valentine's Day, John," he purred, then cupped the doctor's face in his huge hands and kissed him thoroughly. When he started to pull away, John chased him with his lips and brought his hands up to wrap around Sherlock's wrists. The detective happily submitted to another long lingering kiss.

Finally, breathless, John pulled back and murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day, Love. What's this?" The doctor reached out and untied the bow that held the ribbon on the collar. A golden heart was revealed. John turned it over and read aloud, "Forever John's." Looking into grey-blue eyes, John said, "Yes, and I'm forever yours."

Sherlock's right hand found John's and their fingers twined together. He pulled the doctor to the sofa and pushed him down. There was a box on the coffee table wrapped in white paper and adorned with a red bow. Sherlock handed it to the doctor. "Open it, John."

When the doctor saw the contents of the box, he burst out in pleased laughter. It was all new bondage gear, every piece of which matched the colour of Sherlock's collar. "I'm sensing a theme here," John noted about the colour. "You usually go for the cool tones."

The detective smiled. "I felt red was in keeping with the spirit of the day."

"So," John looked up at Sherlock, "What am I to do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock lifted the box from John's lap and set it aside as he straddled the doctor's thighs. "I imagine that you will fuck me, Doctor Watson." He bent forward and kissed John, his tongue sliding between the other man's lips.

Sherlock's kiss was insistent, but John soon took control and turned it around. The doctor's tongue teased Sherlock's into submission. When John broke the kiss, he took a few moments to enjoy his handiwork. The detective had gone from pushy and brazen to soft, shivery and compliant. John's tongue darted out over his lips at the sight. "Go kneel for me, Love." He gestured with a tip of his head. "Right there, in the middle of the room.

It appeared to take a moment for John's words to register as Sherlock looked at him through fluttery lashes. When they did, the detective drew a deep breath and did as he had been told, kneeling on a newly acquired red exercise mat.

John picked the box back up and set it on the coffee table in front of him. Rummaging through it, he grinned in Sherlock’s direction. “You bought more toys here than we could possibly use in a single session. Maybe two or three.”

“I wanted you to have a wide selection to choose from. This is your Valentine’s present, after all. You should get to do what  _you_  want.”

“Well, you certainly know what I like.” The doctor pulled out three red carabiners and closed his hand around them in a tight fist. Standing, he looked at Sherlock. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move, Babe.” John disappeared from the room only to appear a few moments later with their spreader bar.

Sherlock looked at it, a slight frown on his face. “They didn’t have one in red or I would have got it for you.”

“Not necessary, though I appreciate the thought.” John knelt down behind the detective. “Arms behind your back.”

Sherlock held them behind him obediently. His breath hitched when John clicked a carabiner to the D-ring of his left cuff. His cock twitched when the doctor joined that cuff to the one on his right wrist with the same carabiner. “Thank you, John.”

John leant forward, slid his hands along Sherlock’s arms and nibbled at the side of the detective’s long neck. “Mmm. You’re welcome, Love. Now spread those legs for me, just a bit wider.” The doctor scooted back so he could put the spreader bar between Sherlock’s ankles. He attached the red cuffs at the detective’s ankles to the bar with a couple more red carabiners. As he started to stand, he gave Sherlock’s arse a little pat. “There. You look lovely.”

Walking back to the coffee table, John looked their toys over. He found a lovely red ring gag with matching red leather straps attached. Perfect. John turned around and approached Sherlock. He reached out and ran his finger lightly over the detective’s plush, pink lips. “Open that pretty mouth for me, Love.”

Sherlock opened his mouth and, at the feel of the ring being pressed into it, he let out a little moan. It felt liberating having his mouth forced open and his lips stretched wide. It was even better when John tightened the straps around his head. Little shivers ran through his body and goose bumps rose all across his arms and chest. Sherlock let his eyes fall shut, wishing John would blindfold him. John, brilliant, amazing John must have read his mind, because just then, he felt a large padded blindfold cover his eyes. The detective could feel John’s warmth near his chest, so he leaned forward and nuzzled blindly into him.

Smiling, the doctor ran his hands through Sherlock’s hair. “That’s very nice, Love, but I really, really need to get some of these clothes off.” He laughed when the detective grunted his assent. Stepping back, he pulled his jumper over his head and tossed it to the side. His shirt and other clothes soon followed. John pulled the coffee table over and sat on it so he could look at Sherlock for a bit. He reached into the box that was sat next to him and brought out a new Wartenberg Wheel. He ran it lightly over his own fingers a few times, then leaned forward and ran it down the centre of Sherlock’s chest. The detective shuddered and arched into it. “Lovely.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock's nipples were aching and incredibly sensitive. They had received the majority of the attention that John had lavished on his body with the Wartenberg Wheel. The detective didn't know whether to shrink back from or press into the pinpricks of sensation as the wheel ran in criss criss patterns over his sensitive nipples, so he held himself still, his body held in a delicious tension.

Setting the wheel aside, John rubbed his thumbs gently over Sherlock's nipples. He smiled as the detective sucked in a breath. "That's it, Love. You're always so sensitive and now I barely have to touch you." The doctor took his hands away and looked as the gorgeous man in front of him. Sherlock's erect and jutting cock was evidence enough that the detective enjoyed this as much as John did.

Sherlock thought it was entirely possible that a slight breeze across his cock might just be enough to make him come, but John wasn't touching him, wasn't even close enough for him to feel the heat of his body. He shuffled forward as best he could, mere fractions of an inch at a time. 

Holding out his hand, John pressed his hand to the centre of Sherlock's chest. "Stop right there, Love."

The detective stopped, reminding himself that this was his gift to John. His own pleasure was secondary to that. Abruptly, the hand left his chest and the doctor's fingers caressed his stretched lips. Two of those fingers slipped inside Sherlock's mouth through the red ring of the gag. The detective wished for just one moment that the gag wasn't there so he could close his lips around John's fingers. Instead, he curled his tongue around them and licked along their length. the fingers disappeared and he tried to speak, "Wease Ohn."

He couldn't see or feel it, but he heard it clearly enough when the doctor stood. Soon, John took a step near and pressed up against his front. Sherlock rubbed his cheek against the doctor's groin and inhaled John's light musky scent even as his nose nudged the doctor's erection.

John looked down at Sherlock and ran his hands through his lovely dark curls where they stuck out from under the red leather straps. He gripped the detective's head and pulled it into position so that he could line his cock up with Sherlock's gaping mouth, but he didn't push in. "What was that you said, Love?"

With a delicious shiver, Sherlock repeated, "Wease Ohn." He was rewarded by the glide of the doctor's cock through the ring and over his twitching tongue. Sherlock pushed forward just once, taking John down to the root. It was an invitation, not an attempt to top from the bottom. It was the detective's way of communicating that John was free to use him roughly if he so wished - he was more than welcome to fuck his face.

John accepted the invitation eagerly. He held Sherlock's head firmly in place and thrust into him roughly, the head of his cock brushing the back of the detective's throat. It was amazing how good Sherlock was at this, suppressing his gag reflex and breathing each time John pulled back. It was the little hums that Sherlock made that finally pushed the doctor over the edge. John's finger's clenched in Sherlock's hair as his body stiffened and his cock pulsed. The detective swallowed John's bitter come happily, pleased that his present to John had been so well received. 

Moments later, John sank down to his knees and embraced Sherlock. "I love you, you know. I don't tell you that enough." He reached down and took Sherlock's cock in his hand and began stroking it. "You're gorgeous and brilliant." Stroke. "My mad genius." Stroke. "You are everything I need." He leaned forward, bit Sherlock's neck and stroked the detective's cock firmly one more time. Sherlock shivered and came over John's hand with a breathy whimper and collapsed into the doctor's arms. "My amazing boy."

They stayed like that for some time, then, John moved to release Sherlock's bonds. He removed the blindfold and gag, unfastened the carabiners, and tossed the spreader bar aside, but left the cuffs in place. "Shower or nap?" John asked.

Sherlock reached out and pulled the doctor down to the mattress next to him and wrapped his long arms and legs around John.

The doctor grinned. "Right, then. Nap." He listened as Sherlock's breathing evened out and the detective drifted off to sleep. He'd give him his present later - a full-scale, three-dimensional model of John's very own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
